


So lost in song

by sassyandlost



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Big brother Dream, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Help, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, LITERALLY, Little Brother Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Please read, Protective Wilbur Soot, Technoblade has nightmares, Tubbo - Freeform, Tubbo(Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, dadza is tired, dream - Freeform, songfics, why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyandlost/pseuds/sassyandlost
Summary: Inspired by a fic "the moss" by an amazing author to whom i gift this workChapters will be updated, I want more :)For now it's just a song by Tubbo, written after chapter 12, takes place before Dreams memories are restored(don't know what's going on? Go read the fic!)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44





	1. Confused and scared, we're getting there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainfriend/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the moss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599083) by [rainfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainfriend/pseuds/rainfriend). 



> I think i coverd it all in the summary.  
> Toby sings.

I met a man that had no face  
A week ago, and yet tonight  
I feel asleep in his embrace  
And I felt safe, and I felt right.  
He went to find what he had lost  
And he was shocked by who he met  
And how much one man can forget.  
But I was shocked the most.  
The fate has wronged us, spat on, used  
Like puppets on a string.  
Right now I'm so confused  
It's causing me to sing:

I found a family that i love  
A home sent from above.  
After I was left alone  
Those didn't let me go.  
The ones that fed, ones that took care  
Made me feel safe, made me stay there  
They made me feel like I belong.  
So why do i still long?

I met a man that had no face  
Hidden in shame, name and a story.  
How could I know, how could I brace?  
My _**brother**_ stood before me.  
They say it'll all be going well  
We'll bring you back to life _(and pain)_  
How much of now will then remain  
My hands still shake, yours shake as well  
How much of it was just a spell?  
On your accord had you forgot  
My love for you, your love?  
My brother,  
Surely not.

I found a family that i love  
A home sent from above  
After I was left alone  
Those didn't let me go  
The ones that fed, ones that took care  
Made me feel safe, made me stay there  
They made me feel like I belong  
So why do i still long?

You need your memories right back there  
For those people who care  
The paiper is yet to be paid  
So please, don't be afraid  
And don't you worry, brother mine  
Now you should rest, It's on my dime  
For you, to love and to belong  
My brother, I stay strong


	2. Rockabye, the moon is high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I have no idea how this happened  
> This was supposed to be just a lullaby  
> It's a whole headcannon  
> I'm sorry if i stepped on your field orginal AU author  
> Basicly it's https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n63UbX5kzAc but read first, than listen. The Moss gave me simillar vibe.  
> The song is so excellent any alternations would be sin, so ghe only way to change it is something completly irrational.  
> I did just that.

Tommy did stay awake at night quite often, not alone (courtesy of Tubbo), but enaugh to bother him, especially since the sleepless nights happily kept happening when he was growing, ignoring everyone's hopes for it to pass with age. Wich was sad, realy, since he's otherwise the only family member with no heavy mental baggage. There was also no reason for a toddler to suffer like that, and no mother to comfort him. Will... Will did remember her. Her long, flowy hair, her soft voice, and how she never laughed out loud, just smiled with her eyes wrinkling. He remembered the four guitar chords in major she taught him, the four that she played in every song (in hindsight, she really wasn't that good of a player). He remembers the soft tunes before he fell asleep that played every night since he can recall, played every night when Tommy arrived, played every time the infant cried, everytime he fell asleep but Will didn't; they played, and played, and played, and then stopped. Will remembers _very_ vividly how the four chords turned to minor, then to 5, than to 7, then to a full blown passion, a safe haven, escape; teary sounds filling the suffocateing scilence.

Will remembers Tommy liked the major chords more. He remembers, not so clearly though, when Techno came. Unexpected but warmly welcomed, he lacked a family and this family was lacking, a perfect match really. He remembers Techno scared. Techno scarred. Techno's nightmares keeping him awake. 

He remembers finding Tubbo, with his never fading smile, never ending chatter, his trustfulness and how sweet the boy was. But no matter how well coping, at night Tubbo cried too. At first, they didn't know why, they thought he missed his mother, toddler things, you know? Tommy didn't cry then, the first night they were woken up by distressed Toby, he seemed so tired and upset; a few tears formed in his eyes but he wiped them with a pajama sleeve - and Will has never seen him cry after that.

Tubbo did cry frequently, worryingly so, during daytime refusing to talk about it. And how shocked they were with information they had to pry from the child; how shocked they were with no mother he cried for, but a picture of fire and flame and fire and flame and fire and pain, pain, pain...  
And they realized then, that maybe Tubbo wasn't _abandoned_ at all. Techno have said he needn't worry, he may have had no family for a day, but _they_ were his brothers now.  
And oh how shocked they were when the boy happily announced he had a brother already, but he is gone and may forget about Tubbo soon anyway, but if he didn't, they'd need to share, alright?  
Techno didn't say much afterwards.

Tubbo healed with time, Techno did not. His nightmares weren't of a one life changing day, that a toddler mind could safely lock away than forget. Techno had nightmares when he was little, had nightmares when he grew, had nightmares and they never really stopped.

Then on some nights, Tommy would lay awake, Techno would promptly wake up in sweat, Tubbo would refuse to sleep until the two were comforted and Will... Will would be utterly distressed, because Phil was working so hard, and he was helping as he could, but Techno was too sleep deprived to help, Techno _passed out_ , and Phil worried, and Phil had now two smaller children, and Phil was _finally_ able to sleep.

During those nights, what Phil didn't know _(oh but he did, Will, he did. He found out the summer when you were thirteen, he remembers still the fond look on your face, the four chords you were so reluctant to let back into your songs; he remembers being very, very proud)_ , what Phil didn't know was he took his brothers by the hand and let them outside, walked them to the hill, let them breathe fresh air, sat with them on the grass and carefully tucked under a blanket, took his guitar and then played, and played, and played until his brothers were no longer troubled and fast asleep, he played until they could rest, and if they couldn't he sang:

We've been here before, playing these strings  
The moon is high so just close your eyes  
Oh Hush now my love, be calm again  
Breathe in the cold, cold air of the night  
And hear me singing

Oh Brother mine, don't be afraid  
This is your home  
There is no place for fear and blame  
By your side I will remain  
My brother, don't suffer in vain  
The memories of pain  
Soon will be gone  
Due to our magic songs

Now dream your dreams, best of the kind  
The tales that will help you to smile and to heal  
The sun is now resting and so shall be thee,  
All of your troubles should now be gone  
So doze now calmly

Oh Brother mine, don't be afraid  
This is your home  
There is no place for fear and blame  
By your side I will remain  
Tomorrow, you'll wake up in bed  
Your demons behead  
So don't be afraid of the dark and cold  
Cause my love will remain  
I will remain

Burning flames dismiss the dreams  
How cruel and unkind  
Won't let you slumber as you please  
Oh fuck them, lullaby  
And so shall we do

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not be concerned, Tubbo always fell asleep really fast, with Tommy following suit, so the ending was just for him and sometimes Techno... this is a song written for Tubbo, but Will may have more up his sleeve.  
> He also hates narrating his songs ("i sing", "i'll tell you") but did this when he was speaking through song directly to his brothers, and so Tubbo than also has this habit when humming to himself
> 
> It's very late and i'm sure i forgot something, but I won't be able to fall asleep until i post.  
> Archive editing is not helping at all


	3. Shhhh, you'll be fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, When Technoblade couldn't control himself he got dangerous and locked himself away, so as not to hurt anyone treasured...

.

Some people shiver in their dreams  
In middle of the night   
The voices that you hear  
You try to keep them out  
I've left you under care of Orion's watching gaze  
(I hope that Artemis will spare your heart)  
May he with shield of lion's skin  
And shining sword calm down your dreams  
pherhaps he should just leave it in your hands.  
Don't slaughter but just keep at bay  
The demons under and in bed  
The fear that's keeping us away  
Your nightmares have to end

This is a lullaby for those  
Whose dreams are painted red  
And who shed all of their tears  
Already long ago  
This is a lullaby for those  
Whose hands would shake in fear  
Had they not grown immune   
To the world

I've seen you shout  
I've seen you hurt  
I've even seen you cry  
And that in on itself  
speaks a whole lotta 'bout  
I've counted all the times your fire went away  
And sobs that wrenched my heart broke from your mouth  
It's obvious for everyone   
There's nothing that would make you fear   
Because -for love of gods- what would that be?  
But just behind your walls of lies  
Your shoulders tense, the little doubt  
The fear that's hiding in your eyes  
It's clear as day for me 

This is a lullaby for those  
Whose dreams are painted red  
And who shed all of their tears  
Already long ago  
This is a lullaby for those  
Whose hands would shake in fear  
Had they not grown immune   
To the world

This is a lullaby for you  
your dreams are painted red  
And by the looks of it  
Your hands are too  
This is a lullaby for you  
You've grown immune to sleep  
I would hold you close  
to my chest  
If i could

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do often seek comfort in Orion's presence in the sky, he's my favourite and he calms me down. We're friends- me and Orion. He looks out for me and I look for him, every night i can:)
> 
> Also i hope someone reads this, if you do - i love you, you're important, you CAN do this and, please, take care of yourself, alright?   
> o7


End file.
